Quizá  Nunca  Pasará
by Boddy.neko
Summary: "...quizá nunca pasará... quizá siempre será igual. Sugerencia: no te ilusiones... desea muy fuerte que ya sea mañana.  Cuando el amor es cruel... " 1er cap


Aclaraciones: Naruto no es mío, si se me llega a salir alguna frase de canción tampoco es mía. No es mi objetivo lucrar ni con personajes ni con letras de canciones.

_**Dolor**_

_Por: Inuzuka Mayumi_

"_entonces me dijo '¡lo que escuchaste!' y yo dije ¿de verdad? Y me dijo 'si, pues…'¿Kiba?... ¿Kiba?"_

El rubio interrumpió su emocionante anécdota con todo y dramatización debido a que su compañero parecía no prestarle ni una pequeña pizca de atención, entonces infló las mejillas frustrado de no poder tener su opinión y pasó una mano por delante del campo visual de su amigo, obteniendo la misma respuesta… nada. Se sentó al lado de su camarada y aspiró ligeramente.

"_¡¿Kiba?"_

"_hai… hai… hai Naruto"_

Un tic nervioso se formó lentamente en el parpado inferior del kyuubi, porque no procesaba si quiera lo que habl… entonces lo recordó. De inmediato buscó con la mirada a la razón del enajenamiento del Inuzuka, hallándola de inmediato. El rubio suspiró con un aire casi triste, y formó una mueca de compasión _"no lo hagas"_

Entonces si lo escuchó.

"_¿el qué?" _preguntó desentendido pero con el ceño fruncido.

"_no te lastimes, no te va a hacer caso"_

"_¿cómo lo sabes? ¿ tan mal estoy?"_

"_no, tú bien sabes porque lo digo"_

"_¿Por qué no se puede fijar en mí?"_

"_Kiba…"_

"_¿por qué tienes que ser tan pesimista 'amigo'?"_

"_Kib…"_

"_¿qué pasa conmigo?¿qué hay de malo en mí? ¡¿Por qué no se fijaría en mí?"_

"_¡porque está enamorada, Kiba, y lo sabes!" _Inuzuka calló de golpe, y agachó la mirada. El ojiazul se sintió cruel y agachó la vista también _"lo siento, debo aprender a cerrar la boca"_

"_no, yo debo aprender a no soñar con imposibles"_ y se tumbó de nuevo sobre aquel árbol, sonriéndole falsamente.

Y de nuevo se sintió mal, sentía pena por su amigo. Quería poder ir allá y decirle a aquella chica lo mucho que le hacía suspirar al moreno, lo mucho que le encantaba verla caminar y mucho más verla reír; aunque eso casi nunca sucediera…

**O*.*.o.*.*O**

_*Vrrrr vrrrr… vrrrr vrrrr…*_

"_ci… cielos… da…dame un momento"_ murmuraba.

_*Vrrrr vrrrr… vrrrr vrrrr…*_

Su cabello se enredaba en las asas de cuero y no le dejaban acomodarse del todo, así que escribía mientras trataba de desenredarse de entre tanto desastre.

"_Ohayo"_

"_oh… ohayo"_

"_hey Hinata chan, ¿qué tal?"_

"_ho… hola"_

De vez en vez saludaba y despedía distraídamente a sus compañeros que entraban y salían de los salones mientras ella seguía ahí, esperando. Tenía los hombros bajos debido a que de ellos colgaban ambas mochilas y justo cuando acababa de acomodarse bien una, la otra comenzaba a corrérsele hacia el brazo, donde también cargaba con algunas prendas. El teléfono celular que no soltaba por nada no dejaba de timbrar y vibrar en ningún momento, y era más rápido el escucharlo sonar que el que podía responder… aún así, tecleaba tan rápido como los pesados morrales y la molesta ropa que se encaprichaba por caerse le permitían. Aunque a los pocos instantes de no poder ponerse al corriente en sus respuestas, recibió una – ya esperada- llamada quejándose de su ineptitud. En cuanto el teléfono timbró y la pantalla anunció en fotografía de quien se trataba Hyuuga tragó saliva; con manos temblorosas se dispuso a atender su llamada…

**O*.*.o.*.*O**

El rubio bostezó con ganas, y se estiró discretamente para tratar de alejar la flojera de él; pero es que quedarse a observar al amor de su amigo no era precisamente lo que él tenía pensado. Se rascó perezoso la nuca pues n hallaba la manera de decir simplemente que ya n quería estar allí.

"_largo"_

Naruto pestañeó un par de veces, intentando descubrir si su compañero aún tenía conciencia o sólo hablaba por hablar. Entonces el Inuzuka lo miró de reojo, y se sonrió al ver la expresión del rubio.

"_¿estás seguro?"_

"_si, gracias"_

Uzumaki asintió, se levantó, sacudió un poco y dio una palmada fraternal en la espalda al otro chico, quien le respondió con un golpesito en el pie. Entonces aquel corrió, un poco engarrotado por el tiempo de inactividad, hacia un grupo de jóvenes que charlaban frente a la salida principal. Aquellos recibieron de buena gana al kyuubi, y de inmediato todos miraron en dirección al otro quien levantó una mano y la agitó al aire en señal de saludo, siendo alegremente correspondido por todos.

Y volvió a sumergirse en la imagen de aquella chica, como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Todos los días desde hacía dos años habían pasado igual para Kiba, la admiraba, la contemplaba, la amaba… en silencio claro, pero él sabía que eso era amor, sabía que estaba profunda y perdidamente enamorado de ella, estaba seguro que él podía poner todo el mundo a sus pies, podía afirmar que si ella estuviera con él, si sólo le diera una oportunidad una muy pequeña, podría hacerla falíz a costa incluso de su vida…

Dramático, exagerado, inexperto… no le importaba ninguno de los adjetivos que sus amigos utilizaban para hacerlo entrar en razón…

Y cerró los ojos lentamente, una suave brisa recorrió el patio de la escuela y él n quería desaprvechar la oportunidad de percibir el perfume que él creía podría pertenecerle algún día, y aspiró con deleite…

Pero entonces ocurrió, frunció el ceño hoscamente y sintió la sangre de su cabeza glpeárle cada vez con más fuerza… había llegado la hora de terminar su hermosa mañana… él había llegado.

**O*.*.o.*.*O**

Levantó la mano tímidamente para hacerse notar aunque n sabía si quería que eso ocurriera, estaba cansada de los hombros, acalorada, y encima estaba hecha un manojo de nervios; trataba de hacer una lista mental de lo que había hecho hasta el momento para confirmar si hoy también había echado a perder algo pero entre todo su ajetreo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera por fin entrar al salón de clases.

"_oh…ohayo …"_

"_dame mi mochila"_

"_hai"_

Y de nuevo sus pequeñas esperanzas de un buen comienzo se habían ido junto con el arrebato hosco del tirante de cuero, que le fue jalado sin importar que ya se hubiera marcado en su piel y doliera despegarlo. Como era de costumbre pensar en el saludo no correspondido o en el beso no dado la había dejado ya un par de metros atrás, junto con las miradas criticonas de los jóvenes del rededor así que de nuevo trató de alcanzarlo rápidamente.

"_¿trajiste la sudadera?"_

"_hai"_

"_¿por qué?"_ se detuvo en seco, haciéndola frenar a ella también, quién se buscaba entre las prendas que le colgaban del brazo.

"_aquí la tengo… yo…"_

"_¿qué rayos haces?"_ la mirada masculina la inspeccionó con desagrado, y el tono de su voz la había dejado estática.

"…_la…la….estoy… bu… buscan…"_

"_pregunté ¿por qué? ¿por qué la trajiste? ¿Podrías contestarme? ¿por qué la trajiste si hoy no la uso?"_

"_po… porque me lo pediste a…ayer"_

"_oh, ¿y no pudiste pensar que hoy no la usaba? ¿Debo pensar por ti? ¿no puedes hacerlo por ti misma?"_

"_no…no, yo sólo hice lo… lo que tú me pediste"_

"_Hinata no creo que seas tonta, pero a veces me estresas"_ se giró sobre sus talones y entornó los ojos _"yo no la voy a cargar de vuelta ¿me oyes?"_ y volvió a andar hacia su lugar.

"_lo sé, Sasuke kun" _se susurró ya con los ojos vidriosos.

**O*.*.o.*.*O**


End file.
